A girl who start a new life
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: a girl name Elizabeth who move form Hawaii to Colorado trying to forget her old life and the horrible thing that had happen to her with her Boyfriend and the way he did things ,So she move to Colorado start a new life which she meet this boy name Kyle they fall in os OC x Kyle


I Delete everything one I suck and 2 I really don't kown where I should begin the story 3 I kinda need help staring the story os if you have any idea or you won't mind helping me please PM me it would mean lot to me don't worry I will tell thoese who are reading it had help me with the story I'm alway honest about who had helped and whatnot and I will tell you tell what it about a girl name Elizabeth who move form Hawaii to Colorado trying to forget her old life with her BFF and school and the horrible thing that had happen to her old school and her Boyfriend and the way he did things ,So she move to Colorado start a new life which she meet this boy name Kyle they fall in love but Kyle has a Addiction to Drugs smoking taking unknown pill and he get lot fights how will he tell her about his Addiction and how will she react to him and not just that but 2 group is going at each other throat. Okay I tell you who the group

Group one : Bebe ,Wendy, Stan ,she like Kyle,Craig, Kenny, Fem Pip , Fem Butters, Fem Tweek ,Fem Gregory, Damien, Christophe/ The Mole , Red Clyde, Toke

V.S.

Group 2 : Eric Cartman, Bridon Gueermo, Trent Boyett,DogPoo Petusk,Kevin Stoley,Pete Melman, Thomas, Gary Harrison,Alex Glick, Michael, Pete,Firkle, ,Mark Cotswolds ,Mike.

Oh P.S I do Gender Bend yeah I like doing Gender Bend it fun :) okay I will list and oc the Gender Bend :

• Fem Pip

• Fem Butters

• Fem Tweek

• Fem Gregory

and the other girl I kwon they are on the Gender Bend but I couldn't help myself i just want to add them :)

• Wendy

• Bebe

• Red they are not going to a BICH or annoy it's going to awesome X3

* * *

Now my one oc

Elizabeth Rosebell York

Relative : mrs. York

Age :14

Hair color : black

Eye color : turquoise blue

She has a white Silky dress with a long sleeve that has neckCollar under the collar is a big bow that is a color green and she has a red sweater vest at the button of the it has lace and 4 button on the dress and 3 on the sweater vest and she has green basic over keen sock fashion light brown coat high boot with fur on them the boot is dark brown with withe fur and white muffs and Mittens and gold ear ring and a gold necklace and her niles is painted green it vary beautiful she has short curly black hair and bang that cover her brows she braid her hair both side of her Head that hold in to a green bow and she had a white pearls in the braid as the rest of her hair are curled very beautifully on top of her head a hair sicking out and it curly in os there for is like a antenna which happen to on the middle . Her eyes turquoise blue she vary cute and she small for her age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11) and really Skinny to the point you can feel her blood pump though just by touch and you can feel her Heart And she has few freckles dawned her cheeks and a bit across her nose not too much.

Personality : she very lovable&sweetheart herself she is really a innocent girl but she also shown to be very intelligent she constantly besting in anything that has to do with school or facts, though she often fails at physical activities she and more hands-on is also seen to have more common sense than the people in South Park usually thinking things through before doing them and she claims to have thin corneas and sensitive scalp syndrome . she also very shy too and has a big heart too she just really adorable and who happen to stutter when she meet people or she scared .She seem to make folks laugh over her cuteness or she does something cute to make them laugh and she get confused about what she does and She very polite and she usually and very respectful to anyone really very well manner girl she a very good girl as well and she will expect who you are and she won't judged anyone No matter or what kind of problem you have she what you call a sweet true friend and very Loyal to her friend and her elder and she also has sensitive feeling and other too and she get paranoia and She is also hurt whenever she feels she has been wronged .She also prefers to solve her problems by talking them out, or by a subtly trickery (which often doesn't work). She can also be the voice of reason to others She also is easily embarrassed and She can also be extremely sensitive about her grades.

Friend : Bebe ,Wendy, Stan ,she like Kyle,Craig, Kenny, Fem Pip , Fem

Butters, Fem Tweek ,Fem Gregory, Damien, Christophe/ The Mole , Red

Clyde, Token anyone who not mean or bully

Eric Cartman, Bridon Gueermo Trent Boyett,DogPoo Petusk,Kevin Stoley,Pete Melman, Thomas, Gary Harrison,Alex Glick, Michael, Pete,Firkle, ,Mark Cotswolds ,Mike

* * *

So please Help me make this story I don't who to PM and ask for help have a good night


End file.
